


I am HER

by TitiaBunny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2in, ChanLix, Hyunlix, Minlix - Freeform, Multi, changlix, hanlix, jilix, seungin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: “[...]Abri os olhos meio assustado, levando alguns minutos para me localizar. Minho estava dormindo profundamente na cama logo a frente e eu podia sentir o calor emanando do corpo seminu do líder, que me abraçava. Sentia minha bexiga doer, anunciando que precisava fazer xixi urgentemente, então me desvencilhei do abraço do mais velho e me dirigi ao banheiro. Abaixei a única peça de roupa que usava e gritei ao notar a falta de algo ali.[...] lavei minhas mãos e então o meu rosto e me encarei de novo, pelo reflexo do espelho. Gritei mais alto e no segundo seguinte, a porta do banheiro foi aberta por um Chan descabelado e preocupado — com um Minho atrás dele, assim como Changbin, ambos descabelados e com as roupas bagunçadas. Olhei para eles, eles olharam para mim. Gritamos.[...]”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Eu reescrevi algumas partes, após ter sido avisada sobre o gatilho que eu havia deixado sem notar, então espero que a leitura seja mais leve. A história não muda, apenas mudou como tudo aconteceu!
> 
> Boa leitura!

Vamos à uma festa, eles disseram. Vai ser divertido, eles disseram. Bom, olhando a minha atual situação, eu preferia ter ignorado eles e continuado a jogar fortnite a noite toda.

Férias, finalmente a JYPE resolveu nos dar esse momento de sossego em meio a nossa agenda agitada. Era para ser apenas dois meses de descanso, paz e tranquilidade, dentro de casa. Contudo Jisung e Hyunjin estavam com fogo querendo ir em uma festa aleatória no centro da cidade e após duas horas enchendo a cabeça do líder com isso, resolvemos ir todos. Sim, todos nós.

Eu fiquei na pista, bebendo e dançando, a maior parte do tempo, assim como o Hwang e o Han, junto com Minho. E sim, até ai estava tudo ótimo. Até que eu me afastei para ir ao banheiro e quando sai do sanitário, um garçom passou por mim com um único copo na bandeja. Não conseguia enxergar a cor por conta das luzes piscando, porém, senti sede, então peguei o objeto e virei em minha boca, sorvendo toda a bebida docinha e aparentemente muito alcoólica.

Deixei o copo na primeira mesa que passei por perto, me sentindo meio estranho e voltei meio lento até a pista. Minha visão ficou meio turva e eu teria caído de cara no chão se não fosse pelos ótimos reflexos do main dancer. Sentia que eles estavam falando comigo, mas havia um zunido irritantemente alto que me impedia de compreender o que estavam dizendo. Notei que eles me tiraram de lá, me levando até a mesa onde os outros estavam bebendo — Jeongin bebia um suco, como uma boa “criança” que ele é. 

Tudo começou a girar e não tinha mais noção do que estava acontecendo. Devo ter apagado em algum momento.

Abri os olhos meio assustado, levando alguns minutos para me localizar. Minho estava dormindo profundamente na cama logo a frente e eu podia sentir o calor emanando do corpo seminu do líder, que me abraçava por trás, me fazendo de concha menor. Sentia minha bexiga doer, anunciando que precisava fazer xixi urgentemente, então me desvencilhei do abraço do mais velho e me dirigi ao banheiro. Abaixei a única peça de roupa que usava e gritei ao notar a falta de algo ali.

O meu pau! O meu precioso pinto! Simplesmente, sumiu!

Então notei algo diferente também. Seios! Meus peitos cresceram! E meu cabelo também! Que porra é essa?

Resultado? Tive de sentar para mijar. Me limpei, lavei minhas mãos e então o meu rosto e me encarei de novo, pelo reflexo do espelho. Gritei mais alto e no segundo seguinte, a porta do banheiro foi aberta por um Chan descabelado e preocupado — com um Minho atrás dele, assim como Changbin, ambos descabelados e com as roupas bagunçadas. Olhei para eles, eles olharam para mim. Gritamos.

Puxei a primeira toalha que vi na frente, e por um acaso era a toalha de rosto, usando-a para cobrir os meus novos peitos, só então reparando que Changbin estava com uma vassoura na mão. Ele achou que teria algum ladrão aqui dentro?

— Okay, realmente tem uma garota no nosso banheiro usando uma cueca do Felix ou eu estou delirando? — Minho questionou, assim que paramos de gritar e eu pude ouvir as outras portas serem abertas, denunciando que os outros haviam acordado com a gritaria coletiva.

— Que gritaria é essa? Estamos de férias, de ressaca, nos deixem dormir! — Jisung saiu reclamando do quarto e parou ao ver os hyungs na porta do banheiro, consequentemente notou a minha presença e gritou, me fazendo gritar de volta. Nos assustamos mais ainda ao ouvir um grito mais alto vindo do maknae e ficamos o olhando confuso.

— Eu sou o mais novo, estou estabelecendo a minha dominância como o bebê do grupo, portanto, apenas eu posso surtar do nada. Obrigado, de nada! — Esclareceu e voltou para dentro do próprio quarto, como se nada anormal estivesse acontecendo ali.

— Se isso é um delírio, Minho hyung, então é coletivo. — O Seo pontuou, ainda meio em choque. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar com o fato de ter seis pessoas me encarando, seminu, na porta do banheiro, com cara de espanto. Namoral, nunca viram uma garota não? Eu quero meu pau de volta!

— Okay, eu moro com loucos. — Seungmin disse baixo e então suspirou. — Alguém pode jogar uma roupa para ela?

— Como o Felix não acordou com essa gritaria? — Hyunjin perguntou e levou um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça, vindo de Seungmin.

— Ela é o Felix, lerdo! — O Kim concluiu. — Olha a cara da Elsa do Frozen, é idêntico! Compara com as montagens das stays depois!

— Espera, está dizendo que essa garota, de cabelo cinza, praticamente pelada no nosso banheiro, é o Felix? O nosso Felix? — Eu quis chorar ao ver a lerdeza da criatura. Tudo bem que é super cedo, mas caramba, não estou tão diferente assim!

— Deixa eu testar um negócio aqui. — Changbin murmurou, sorrindo arteiro e convencido. Já senti a raiva subir ai, por saber que ele iria aprontar. — Hey, Yongbokie!

Eu realmente não gosto desse nome, então no automático, catei o meu chinelo e arremessei. O rapper que havia invocado a minha ira desviou e o calçado atingiu a parede.

— Comprovado! É o Felix! — Ele concluiu.

— É claro que sou eu! Mas que merda! — Reclamei, em minha língua materna, completamente puto com a situação. Sai empurrando o grupo chocado, indo em direção ao meu quarto, que divido com o Seo, e gritei antes de fechar a porta. — Parem de me olhar como se eu fosse um alien! Inferno!

Eu realmente deveria ter ficado jogando fortnite noite passada! Só deu prejuízo essa festa! Jisung e Hyunjin estão me devendo o meu pau de volta, já que é por causa deles que fomos na festa. E agora? Como que eu volto a ser Felix com piroca?


	2. Capítulo Um

Olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho do quarto, agora devidamente vestido, e suspirei. Eu adoro ficar sem camisa pelo dormitório, principalmente nos meses quentes e bem, com esse corpo, não teria como. Não que eu me importe com a norma social, é apenas pelo fato que eu não quero ter que ficar olhando para baixo e ver o volume em meu peito. Contudo, tenho que admitir que eles são lindos, até parecem de silicone sabe? Redondinhos, cheinhos. Sinto falta dos meus gominhos na barriga também, agora ela está lisinha, como se eu fosse só magro e não malhasse, e minha cintura está mais fina. Uma saia ia ficar linda nessa minha cintura, deixando minhas coxas expostas. Acho que esse é o momento em que eu aproveito e começo a “roubar” os moletons do Chan hyung para não ter que usar calças dentro do dormitório, porque eles vão ficar parecendo uns vestidos.

No momento, eu estava parecendo aquelas garotas que usam as roupas dos namorados, sabe? A blusa de moletom, que antes ficava num tamanho bom no meu corpo, agora ficou larga, assim como a calça que fica caindo. Conclui que eu encolhi nessa brincadeira totalmente sem graça, estou menor que o Changbin e as roupas dele ficariam muito largas para mim, até porque ele é maromba.

Saí do quarto, com meu celular em mãos, pensando em como prosseguir e descobrir como recuperar a minha rola. Senti os garotos me encararem no momento em que pisei na cozinha e olhei para minhas roupas tentando ver se havia colocado algo do avesso ou sujo. Não quero acreditar que eles estão sendo um bando de mongol que não sabe como agirem com uma garota na casa. Não tinha nada do avesso, nenhuma mancha na minha roupa, então suspirei decepcionado. Peguei minha xícara e coloquei café nela, começando a ficar irritado com os olhares, me virei após dar uma golada.

— Qual é o problema? Perderam o cu na minha cara? — Perguntei, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas enquanto sorvia mais um pouco do meu café forte, daqueles que curam ressaca.

— Olha o palavriado! — Chris bronqueei e eu revirei os olhos. Ele acha que é o Capitão América agora, era só o que me faltava.

— Está bonita noona! — Jeongin comentou, passando ao meu lado para deixar sua xícara na pia e deixando um beijo em minha bochecha. Eu fiquei atordoado. Nem eu aceitei direito esse negócio de ter uma vagina, como que ele aceita assim? — Parece tão pequenina nessas roupas folgadas, dá vontade de apertar.

O sorriso do maknae me fez sorrir em meio ao atordoamento que senti. Que porra ta acontecendo com esses caras? Gente, como que reage a um negócio desses? To perdidão!

— Realmente, ta fofinha assim! — Seungmin comentou assim que Jeongin saiu da cozinha para se jogar no sofá. O Kim parecia ocupado demais com o próprio celular quando disse, mas levantou os olhos para mim por alguns segundos e então voltou para o aparelho. — As mães de vocês nunca ensinou que é feio ficar encarando?

Okay, vamos fazer uma rápida anotação aqui: Jeongin é estranho, Seungmin é sensato e o resto é mongol. Ta explicado o porque ninguém aqui namora e o porque Chan hyung levou um fora. Desculpa a piada sem graça, aquela música ainda dói em mim, parecia que eu tava levando o fora.

— Lix, chegou uma carta com o seu nome! — Seungmin disse, pegando a carta que estava abandonada no canto da mesa. — Não tem nada no envelope além do seu nome e a gente não quis invadir sua privacidade.

Peguei o objeto desconfiado, afinal, quem manda cartas hoje em dia? Manda uma mensagem de texto ou um email, pelo amor, conserva as árvores! Os hyungs tentaram disfarçar, fingindo estarem ocupados com seus alimentos e celulares enquanto eu me sentei no balcão mesmo, ignorando o resmungo que o líder deu ao me ver utilizando a bancada para sentar a minha bunda nela. Deixei a xícara ao meu lado e abri o papel. Eu sou uma piada para a humanidade?

— Está tudo bem, Lix? — Minho perguntou, preocupado. Olhei descrente para Jisung e Hyunjin e apontei para eles.

— Vocês estão me devendo o meu pau de volta! — Disse pausadamente, os olhando emputecido. Bom, vamos ao que estava escrito na carta.

“Olá Sr. Felix Lee,

Você não me conhece, mas eu lhe conheço bem. Sinto muito por toda esta situação! Acidentalmente o senhor ingeriu uma droga experimental voltada para pessoas transgêneros e que ainda não possui um antídoto!

Estou trabalhando no reversor da droga para poder fazê-lo voltar ao normal! Novamente, sinto muito pelo acidente!

Carinhosamente,

Uma stay!”

Sério, a minha vontade é muito de voar no pescoço daqueles dois e esganar eles! Se eles não tivesse enchido o saco de todo mundo, eu não teria bebido nada por acidente e estaria com o meu corpo agora! Amassei a carta, com todo o amor e carinho que estou sentindo pelos dois patetas e desci da bancada, sendo rapidamente segurado por dois marombas, vulgo Changbin e Chan.

Minho ficou sentado, com cara de quem queria ver eu matar os dois rappers, ao mesmo tempo que parecia avaliar qual seria o prejuízo.

— Minho, da pra dar uma mãozinha? — Chan pediu, quase que em desespero por eu estar me debatendo e unhando ele e Changbin.

— São vocês quem tem irmãs, eu sempre digo que devemos eliminar pessoas nessa casa! — Ele deu de ombros, voltando a comer tranquilamente. O engraçado de ele falar isso, é que nós dois fomos eliminados no programa antes de debutarmos e aliás, quase que Stray Kids debuta com 7 membros, mas vocês podem não estar prontos para essa conversa, é um tópico sensível, tendo em vista que hoje somos em oito. — Ela podia só dar um chute no saco de cada um e se ver livre.

Chris choramingou no momento em que eu me dei conta que... eu posso apenas chutar o saco deles e cair no soco com os dois patetas. Mas que ideia genial!

— Se não vai ajudar, não atrapalha! — Jisung disse alto, sentindo o desespero ao me ver enfiando o pé, sem nenhuma piedade, no órgão sexual dos dois membros mais velhos do 3RACHA. — Felix, irmãozinho, tenha piedade da minha bela cara! Eu sou só um esquilo fofinho!

— Lix, gatinho lindinho, não me mata por favor! — Hyunjin pediu, tremendo mais que vara verde, igual Jisung. Eu quase senti dó, mas a vontade rir foi maior, contudo, não maior do que minha vontade de estapear eles enquanto Chris e Changbin se encolhiam de dor. Eu sei o quanto dói um chute no saco, mas entendam, eu não tenho mais um saco para sentir a dor quase que fisicamente ao ver outros levando o chute. Agora sei como garotas se sentem! Esse poder é perigoso, adorei!

Eis o grande problema… Eu estou cheio de raiva, pronto para bater na dupla dinâmica de idiotas e minha visão começou a embaçar e gotas grossas escorreram por minhas bochechas. Garotas, como vocês lidam com isso? Passei minha mão pelo rosto, confuso — tão confuso quanto eles.

— Bebê? Está com dor? — Chan perguntou com a voz meio sofrida, se aproximando devagar.

— Não, eu só… não sei que merda é essa! Por que eu to chorando? Eu to com raiva, quero bater nesses dois! Como que alguém vai me respeitar assim? — Reclamei. — Ai que ódio! Agora eu entendo as minhas irmãs!

— O que te deu tanto ódio assim, Lix? — Seungmin perguntou, me fazendo lembrar de sua presença. Então todos voltaram a me encarar e eu arremessei o papel amassado na cara do Han, saindo da cozinha e fazendo questão de trombar meu ombro com o dele.

Preciso me lembrar de fazer uma massagem no Chris e no Binnie depois, apanharam bem gratuitamente, coitados. Fui até a sala e me encolhi no sofá, sendo abraçado por Jeongin, que aproveitou para fazer um carinho em meu cabelo comprido. Gente, esse menino é muito precioso! Eu vou colocar ele num potinho e proteger das stays!

O Yang, vulgo a maior preciosidade desse mundo, ficou ali me dando carinho até que eu me acalmasse e parasse de chorar. Seungmin surgiu na sala e estava com um pedaço de chocolate em mãos, oferecendo para mim ao se agachar na minha frente.

— Os hyungs estão em choque, acho que vão querer conversar com você depois. — A voz dele soou tão calma que eu quase me esqueci o motivo de estar tão irritado. Assenti e peguei o doce em sua mão, deixando-o derreter em minha boca e liberar o hormônio do prazer em minha corrente sanguínea.

Quem precisa de qualquer coisa nessa vida, quando se tem chocolate?


	3. Capítulo Dois

Jeongin e Seungmin foram dois anjinhos durante aquela manhã, me mantendo ocupado com nossas séries favoritas e joguinhos aleatórios. Meus dois grudezinhos, não sou nem doido de tentar negar o quanto eu adoro. Contudo, me surpreendeu muito os MinChan me chamando para dar uma mãozinha na cozinha, afinal, não é fácil fazer comida para oito criaturas esfomeadas.

Chris e Minho na cozinha são tipo deuses em seu habitat favorito, cheios de piadinhas internas para todos os lados. Quem os visse assim, pensaria que eles se pegam, na moral. Eu penso mesmo, morando com eles é essa a conclusão que você chega. Eu ajudava como podia, dando palpite em algumas coisas e escutando atentamente as dicas que os mais velhos davam para realçar os sabores e tudo mais. Eles ficam sexys cozinhando e eu nem sabia que isso era possível.

O fato de que eles estavam me tratando como o velho Felix e não como “Felícia” — sugestão do Jeongin, porque Seungmin já queria ir me chamando de Elsa australiana — fez com que eu me sentisse melhor. Sem falar nos mimos que eu ganhei por estar ajudando a preparar a refeição. Foram muitos beijinhos na bochecha e Minho até me deu uma mordidinha, claro que boiolei muito com isso. Eu realmente preciso compensar Chan pelo chute no saco.

Entretanto, ficar esperando eles virem conversar comigo sobre a carta, como o Kim havia dito que eles fariam, me deixou ansioso. E isso ficou claro para todo mundo pelo número de vezes que eu suspirei pelos cantos, enquanto ignorava Han e Hyunjin, buscando conforto nos braços — agora musculosos — de Jeongin. Mas gente… quando essa criança cresceu assim? Cadê o Jeongin magrelinho de aparelho? Não estou ignorando a dupla dinâmica por estar os culpando pelo fato de que agora eu tenho uma buceta e não uma rola, estou apenas dando um sustinho neles, ainda que eles estejam me devendo a minha rola de volta. Quero deixar bem claro que não sou uma pessoa rancorosa, existe apenas amor e mimo em mim, okay?

E Changbin parece um cachorro seguindo Hyunjin para todo lado, o que me frustra bastante e não é de hoje essa palhaçada. Soltei meu, possivelmente, milésimo suspiro daquela tarde, deitando minha cabeça na coxa do Lee mais velho e me virei um pouco, apenas para dar uma mordidinha na coxa exposta pelo shorts. E que coxas maravilhosas, meus senhores! Que coxas! Minho apenas olhou para mim, como se esperasse eu elogiar essa parte de seu corpo e eu sorri arteiro.

— Continuam gostosas! — Comentei, vendo-o rir baixinho em seguida e ficar um tanto envergonhado.

— Assim como você! — Ele respondeu e os meninos fizeram a maior cara de choque possível, com Hyunjin tampando os ouvidos de Jeongin. Eu senti o “gay panic”, mas como agora tenho seios, eu não sei como nomear a sensação.

— Vocês estão flertando? Sério? Bem na minha cara? — Jisung dramatizou, colocando a mão no peito e se fazendo de traído. — Achei que MinSung era um ship superior!

— Tira a mão dos meus ouvidos, céus! Eu não sou tão criança assim! Eu já ouvi o Han hyung batendo punheta, minha inocência já foi corrompida! — O maknae reclamou e a expressão de Chan foi de chocado para um falso bravo. No fundo, eu sei que ele quer rir da cara de vergonha e desespero que o esquilo fez.

— Agora vamos ter carne de esquilo no jantar. — Seungmin comentou, sorrindo divertido. Esse é meu garoto! Suspirei novamente, fazendo com que a atenção voltasse totalmente para mim e a destra de Minho fazendo um carinho gostoso em meus longos fios acinzentados. — Okay, Innie, deu nossa hora! Vamos jogar alguma coisa no quarto?

O Kim se levantou do chão, onde estava sentado, e estendeu as mãos para o Yang, ajudando-o a se levantar e seguiram para o quarto. To de olho nesses dois. A sala parecia mais espaçosa agora, ainda que eu estivesse deitado com minhas pernas em cima das coxas do australiano mais velho e minha cabeça confortavelmente repousada nos músculos maravilhosos de Minho, ocupando todo o sofá, apenas o fato de ter menos pessoas sentadas no chão, fazia com que o espaço parecesse muito mais amplo.

— Quer dizer alguma coisa, bebê? — Chris perguntou, repousando uma de suas mãos em meu joelho e eu acabei olhando fixamente para o local. Nunca reparei tanto na mão desse homem como nesse momento e acabei de sentir coisas estranhas. Me senti meio… molhado? As falanges longas, a pele pálida, as veias saltadas. Incrivelmente minha mente foi muito longe, imaginando essa mão em mim, me apalpando e me acariciando por dentro. — Lilix?

— Hã? Oi? — Respondi, olhando para o rosto do mais velho meio atordoado, confuso e envergonhado. 

— Está tudo bem? Ficou suspirando o dia todo e agora ficou aéreo. — Foi a vez de Changbin questionar e eu olhei sério para ele, sentindo algo em mim esquentar e não era de tesão.

— Agora você se importa? Na hora de ficar correndo atrás do Hyunjin igual um cachorrinho desesperado por atenção, você não se preocupou com o fato de que agora eu tenho uma buceta e tenho que lidar com o meu hyung que costuma dormir comigo me ignorando! — Reclamei olhando-o nos olhos. O Seo abriu a boca para tentar contra-argumentar, mas ele deveria ter ficado quietinho.

— Mas você estava agarrada com o Jeongin e o Seungmin, não queria atrapalhar o momento “vamos mimar o Lix hyung”. — Eu respirei fundo, tentando me conter, sentindo a mão de Chan apertar um pouco o meu joelho.

— Eu não vou segurar ela não, se ela quiser te socar até a morte. — Minho disse, sorrindo de canto e levantando ambas as mãos, deixando claro que eu estou bem livre para marcar a minha mão pequena na bochecha do rapper.

— Eu já estou ameaçado e sofrendo as consequências, você que lute hyung! — Hyunjin declarou, se afastando um pouco. Changbin engoliu em seco, olhando para Han e Chan. Jisung logo se apressou em tirar o seu da reta.

— Eu não vou te defender não, tenho amor ao meu saco. — Garoto esperto! Gosto assim! Então Chris se tornou a última esperança do dark rapper e eu voltei a olhá-lo.

— Sinto muito Binnie, mas está sozinho nessa! Sem falar que não é de hoje que vejo Lix amuadinho pelos cantos porque você não está dando atenção a ele. — O líder disse, os outros começaram a rir e Binnie se preparou para reclamar, contudo o moreno se apressou em concluir seus pensamentos. — Contudo, acho que temos um assunto mais importante a tratar e provavelmente esse assunto é a causa de todos os suspiros do nosso bebê, então tenho certeza que ele vai deixar te deixar viver por mais algumas horas. 

— Minnie tinha dito que vocês iriam querer falar comigo sobre isso. — Apontei para meus peitos e depois para minha virilha, deixando claro o assunto em si. Soltei o ar lentamente, me sentando no sofá e deitei a cabeça no ombro do líder, colocando minha mão pequena em sua coxa em um ato costumeiro, notando-o sorrir e repousar a mão novamente em minha perna, mais próximo a onde estava anteriormente. Sinceramente, esse homem é muito precioso! Como é possível alguém no mundo rejeitar o amor dele?

— E realmente queremos. — Jisung disse calmo, se sentando no colo do main dancer. — Queremos deixar claro que estamos aqui, para o que você precisar, hoje e sempre.

— E o fato de você ser uma garota agora, temporariamente, não significa que vamos te respeitar menos ou cuidar menos de você. Então pode continuar sendo você mesmo, sem essa coisa de achar que vamos te deixar de lado ou que precisa lidar com isso sozinha. — Hyunjin disse um pouco baixo, mas sorrindo de forma charmosa e eu entendi o que as stays dizem quando falam que querem sair no soco com ele. Muito fofo e muito gostoso ao mesmo tempo!

— Saiba que te amamos, independente de gênero, sexualidade. Independente de rótulos, ainda somos uma família e você nunca vai deixar de fazer parte dela. — Foi a vez de Minho declarar, logo olhando feio para Changbin como se ele devesse dizer algo fofinho.

— É, não vamos te tratar diferente ou te deixar sozinho só porque isso aconteceu. Ainda é nosso bebê coala. Me desculpe por ter sido um otário, eu fiquei me sentindo deixado de lado porque os mais novos ficaram grudados em você. Achei que não precisava mais de mim. — Eu respirei fundo novamente, sentindo um quentinho no meu coração e meus olhos ficarem mais úmidos. Droga de hormônios!

— E você sabe, não vamos te deixar para trás. — Christopher Bang! Quem te deu o direito de me fazer chorar? — Não precisa chorar, baby girl! Pode contar com a gente para tudo, tudo mesmo. Vamos passar por isso juntos, como uma família.

— E quando você tiver o seu pau de volta, pode descer a porrada em mim! — Jisung descontraiu o momento fofinho e bem família que estávamos tendo e os hyungs começaram a rir, assim como eu.

— Vou te quebrar em dois! — Declarei, tentando parecer sério.

— Desde que me mime depois, fica a vontade, denguinho! — Acabei os puxando para um abraço, tentando fortemente não chorar de amores por eles.


	4. Capítulo Três

Se passou uma semana desde o dia em que perdi minha rola. Sim, eu estou contando e deixei marcado num daqueles sites/aplicativos que as fãs costumam marcar o dia que assumiram tal idol. Enfim, a decadência.

Nesse meio tempo, Sana Minatosaki, também conhecida como Sana do Twice ou ainda como a melhor amiga do Chan hyung, resolveu que eu deveria usar roupas femininas e aproveitar a beleza natural do meu atual corpo. Resultado? Ela me deu muitas roupas, desde peças íntimas — como calcinhas de algodão e renda, sutiãs e algumas outras lingeries — até saias, calças, blusas, croppeds. Enfim, o role todo.

As peças de baixo e os shorts eu até estava usando, mas como não estava saindo de casa, ficava roubando as blusas dos hyungs mesmo. Eventualmente eu descobri o que era aquela sensação molhada que estava sentindo ao observar demais os mais velhos. Sim, eu sinto tesão e vontade de sentar loucamente neles, chocando um total de zero pessoas já que as stays já pensam que eu pego todo mundo mesmo.

Menos o Jeongin, porque ele é a criança a ser protegida e se depender de mim, ele nunca vai namorar que é para diminuir as chances de uma decepção amorosa. Precioso demais para humanidade. E claro, constatando toda essa situação em que me vi, decidi pedir ajuda para a japonesa, já que ela é a única que está por dentro do que está rolando desde a festa. E não, eu não quero mais socar a cara do Jisung e do Hyunjin, até porque foi a minha ilustríssima pessoa que resolveu beber de um copo qualquer sem verificar a procedência. Não façam isso, pessoas, eu fui insano e poderia ter morrido. Aliás, Chan me deu um sermão de duas horas sobre isso, com direito a Lee Minho rindo da minha carinha — já que eu estava apelando para o aegyo para fugir do sermão. E antes que venham militar sobre eu estar usando sutiãs, quero deixar claro que se você não gosta, não use, eu preferi usar porque descobri — ainda me perguntando como vocês, mulheres, aguentam isso durante a puberdade — que essas coisinhas doem porque pesam e o sutiã aliviou em noventa por cento, apesar de ser um tanto quanto desconfortável no começo.

Voltando ao ponto principal, Sana me deu um único conselho sobre estar molhada por conta dos meus hyungs. “Senta neles. Aproveita, boba!” Minatosaki, Sana, 2020. Devo dizer que cuspi todinho o meu chá e fiquei tossindo, com o rosto mais vermelho que tomate. Não conformado com isso, mandei mensagem para Chenle, perguntando, hipoteticamente, o que ele faria caso fosse uma garota e estivesse excitado por conta dos “oppas” e ele respondeu “daria até perder os movimentos das pernas”. Concluo que convivo com pessoas que precisam transar urgentemente.

E, é refletindo a resposta do meu amigo que me encontro neste exato momento, sentado no sofá, usando uma camisa do Minho hyung, — e apenas ela por cima da minha roupa íntima — com a cabeça no colo do Hyunjin, enquanto os 3racha estão conversando sobre alguma música que eles estão compondo.

“Aproveita que você ainda deve uma massagem para o Chan e faz um boquete. — Sana”. Novamente senti meu rosto esquentar, até o pescoço. O Hwang voltou sua atenção para mim ao notar minha vergonha, ficando confuso com a situação, afinal, estávamos fazendo vários nada no sofá da sala.

“ **Eu:** Não posso simplesmente chegar fazendo isso, noona.

**Sana:** Felix, minha preciosidade, entenda uma coisinha

**Sana:** Eles fazem qualquer coisa que você quiser

**Sana:** Porque é você

**Eu:** Noona! Não é bem assim

**Sana:** Os vídeos no youtube provam o contrário, além do meu cargo de melhor amiga do senhor covinhas.

**Sana enviou um link**

**Sana:** Vê se esse vídeo te convence a pedir uma ajudinha sexual pros boys

**Sana:** ta todo mundo na seca mesmo”

Apesar do medo, e da vergonha crescente por estar sendo observado, abri o link após confirmar que meu celular estava sem som. Puta que pariu! Engasguei com minha saliva após o primeiro minuto de vídeo. Aquela compilação de fotos das mãos do Chan não estava me fazendo bem e o que piora a situação é que, ao contrário das stays, eu sei qual é a sensação de ter elas em meu corpo, afinal, vivo abraçando ele e é bem comum eu ir migrando para as camas alheias. Desliguei a tela do celular, cobrindo meu rosto com minha mão e pensando no quanto eu senti falta de dormir abraçadinho com ele durante essa semana — fiquei um tanto inseguro por conta do meu corpo e achei que eles, já que cada dia eu dormia na cama de um deles, pudessem se sentir desconfortáveis por eu ser, fisicamente, uma garota agora. 

“ **Eu:** Você sabe que eu sou virgem né?

**Eu:** tipo, 100% jogador de fortnite, zero experiências que vão além de beijos

**Sana:** Sério? Jamais imaginei isso

**Sana:** Boa oportunidade para perder o cabaço, não acha?

**Sana:** Já consigo ouvir o choro de metade do mundo”

— Lixie, está tudo bem? — me assustei ao sentir a mão grande em minha testa. Hyunjin parecia um pouco preocupado, além de confuso. Assenti rapidamente me levantando e me ajeitando para ficar ao seu lado. Deixei meu celular de lado, sentindo que minha atitude chamou a atenção dos outros três, então escondi meu rosto no ombro do Hwang. — Aconteceu algo?

— A noona… — resmunguei, ouvindo-o rir em seguida.

— Tenho até medo de saber o que ela te mandou. — Chris comentou, balançando a cabeça em negação. 

— O que ela te mandou, bebê? — Jisung perguntou, como o bom curioso que ele é. O Han se aproximou, tentando pegar meu celular, o qual todos sabem a senha. Fui mais rápido e escondi o aparelho no meio das minhas pernas, num ato instintivo, fechando-as para manter o eletrônico ali.

— Nada. — respondi rápido demais, o que fez com que eles me olhassem desconfiados. — Você não tem piedade das stays, não é Chan hyung? Credo, não da para ser stan sua não. É morte na certa…

Resmunguei, sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo e logo os meninos riram alto.

— E eu achando que era algo mais sério, mas pelo jeito é só video de compilação do hyung fazendo algo como exibir o abs. — Changbin comentou em meio a risada e eu suspirei.

— Antes fosse esse o ponto de morte das stays, os hyungs são tão inocentes... — e é claro que meu comentário, ainda que baixo, chamou a atenção deles, principalmente do líder. Sorri amarelo, fingindo que não havia comentado nada e me levantei, com o celular em mãos e arrumando a blusa com a mão livre. — Vou deixar vocês trabalharem em paz.

Fui correndinho para o quarto, pensando em como resolver a situação da minha calcinha molhada e em qual cama eu iria dormir naquela noite.


End file.
